For many years, papers have been available which have permitted images typewritten thereon to be erased. The degree of erasability is, however, affected by a number of different factors. In virtually all typewriters, the image is applied by forcing a ribbon against the surface of the paper with a predetermined pressure. For any given paper composition, the amount of the pressure is known to affect the ability of the image to be erased, as well as the quality of the erasure. For instance, older typewriters, and some portable typewriters available today, rely upon finger pressure alonge to apply the image. Modern electric typewriters, however, apply greater pressures and, in some typewriters, the pressures are so great as to cause the paper actually to be embossed. In addition, the trend away from older type cloth ribbon to the more modern plastic ribbons has created additional erasure problems because the inks utilized on these two ribbons are significanly different.
Because of the evolutionary changes in typewriter machine design and typing ribbons, the performance requirements for erasable typewriter papers have become much more difficult to meet. The paper of the present invention meets these requirements.